SWITCHED!
by Bad-Senshi-of-Jupiter18
Summary: Hmmmm. what happens when two senshi's switch lives? Before I begin the story read and review, then I'll start on chapter 3!


You know FanFiction.Net is a great website. My sis and I are gonna do a sotry together. It involve's Rei-chan and Mako-chan! They are not lovers! They story is called SWITCHED! NOW you probably have an Idea! Here I go with Lita! It's gonna be Lita, and Raye, not Makoto and Rei!  
  
About Lita Kino Japanese Name: Makoto  
  
American Name: Lita  
  
Birthday: December 5  
  
Sign: Saggitarous (can't spell :( sweatdrop! Age: 14 The strongest and eldest of the scouts, Makoto is fiercly loyal to her friends. Perceived once as a bully, she was befriended by Usagi for her exceptional cooking. Since becoming a scout, she has helped band the group under her protection and friendship.  
MAKOTO/JUPITER'S HISTORY  
  
Makoto was born on the planet Jupiter to a loving family. When she was called by Queen Serenity to become a Sailor Senshi, Makoto was delighted and eager to protect the Silver Millenium. Being a natural fighter, she fit in well with the Senshi life.  
  
When Chaos' agents attacked, Sailor Jupiter fought diligently, with as strong of a force as she was able to muster. She would do anything to protect her Queen and Princess. She survived the attack, though greatly weakened for a short time. Makoto wanted to spend a short while recovering her strength, and becoming stronger than before.  
  
However, her plans were interrupted. The Dark Kingdom attacked and the Sailor Senshi now had another enemy to reckon with. Though fighting valiantly, Jupiter felt that she was too weak to be of much help. However, she met and defeated one enemy, Vortex, together with Sailor Venus. This put so much of a drain on her that, shortly afterwards, she died.  
  
Now, Makoto has been re-born, this time on earth. Unfortunately, at age fourteen, she lives the saad life of an orphan. Her parents died in an airplane crash, and she is left alone. Living on her own, she has time to contemplate her life and also to pursue her hobbies. Often mistaken as a bully, she has few friends. She has no knowledge of her past life, and does not know that she is a Senshi.  
  
MAKOTO'S INFORMATION  
  
Name: Kino Makoto  
  
Name Meaning: Wisdom of Trees  
  
Birthday: December 5th  
  
Astrological Sign: Sagittarius  
  
Favorite color: Pink  
  
Hobbies: Gardening, cooking, shopping, and dreaming of cute boys  
  
Favorite food: Cherry pie  
  
Favorite animal: Horse  
  
Favorite subject: Home economics  
  
Fear: Airplanes  
  
Strengths: She is very athletic, strong, and energetic. She is always willing to lend a hand and is loyal to her friends. She is also a wonderful cook and gardener.  
  
Weaknesses: She is afraid of airplanes. Also, she is a hopeless romantic, and boys are always reminding her of her old boyfriends.  
  
Goals: She wishes to either own a bakery, be in charge of a restaurant, or run a flower shop. She hopes to be a bride someday, too.  
  
Likes: She likes cute boys and good shopping bargains.  
  
Dislikes: She dislikes being helpess and being fun of by others.  
  
BATTLE GARB: She wears the traditional Senshi outfit with green trimmings and a pink bow. EQUIPMENT: Other than her henshin pen, she has no equipment.  
  
SUPREME THUNDER - Sailor Jupiter collects lightning from an antenna on her tiara, then blasts the enemy. This uses up very little of her energy, but does not cause the enemy much harm. SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON - Jupiter forms a Dragon with lightning that attacks the enemy. This power uses a moderate amount of energy, and causes more damage than Supreme Thunder, but still not a lot of harm to the enemy.  
  
SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE - Sailor Jupiter forms a ball of lightning in her hands and shoots it at the enemy. A large amount of energy is used with this power, and causes a large amount of harm to the enemy.  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION - Sailor Jupiter spins around and oak leaves swirl around her, then she spreads her arms and green light flashes out of her broach, and takes energy from the enemy. She expends a great amount ofo energy using this power, and causes the most damage with this power.  
  
Makoto woke up, as usual, alone. Throwing on a robe, she walked into the kitchen and fixed breakfast. Contemplating her life, she became sad; longing for her parents, for friends, for a better life than she had now. A tear fell down her cheek, unchecked.  
  
"My life is not so bad," she said to herself. "At least I don't have a boyfriend to break my heart...anymore." With this thought, she started crying even harder. "I must stop this," she sobbed.  
  
She stopped crying and got dressed, getting ready for school. Having regained her composure, she walked out the door, and headed towards school.  
  
Even at school, surrounded by schoolmates, she felt alone. Everyone avoided her, thinking she was a bully. Makoto put on a strong face, not letting others' opinions bother her. When the bell for lunch rang, Makoto went to her usual secluded spot to each her lunch, by herself, trying not to feel jealous of those eating lunch together.  
  
Usagi prowled the courtyards, arms wrapped around her growling stomach to ease the rumbling, searching for an unguarded lunch. Naru wasn't there to mooch off of today and Ami was nowhere to be found.  
  
Finding nothing but bags and wrappers, Usagi moved on from table to table until she walked up behind one girl with a feast before her. On the brink of drooling, Usagi spoke up, "That looks really good."  
  
Makoto jumped. "Who are you?" she asked. This girl seems friendly, she thought. "You can have some of my lunch, if you want." Makoto divided her lunch in half, and made room on the bench for Usagi.  
  
"Really?!" Usagi quickly agreed and started eating away, "I'm Tsukino Usagi. What's your name? I haven't seen you around much before."  
  
"My name is Kino Makoto. I am new. I had to change schools, and moved here. I kind of like it, I guess." Makoto tried to be friendly, but was a little envious of Usagi. She had seen her before, surrounded by friends. I wish I had as many friends as she did, Makoto thought to herself. But everyone is afraid of me. I wonder why she isn't.  
  
"New?" Usagi asked, licking a piece of rice off of her finger, "I could show you around and introduce you to some people." Usagi smiled as she balled up the food wrappers, "My friends, Rei and Minako, may be busy though. Maybe Ami would go out with us somewhere. What do you think?"  
  
"Um, sure. I don't have anything to do, so that'll be fine, if Ami wouldn't mind." Makoto said hesitantly. She carefully put all of the food wrappers in her lunch bag to throw it away. "I guess I'd better get back to class now. Nice to meet you, Usagi. Thanks for eating lunch with me."  
  
"Remember, in front of the school after classes! It was nice meeting you! Thanks for the food!" Usagi yelled out as Makoto walked away. Now to hunt down Ami-chan...  
  
Ami strolled nonchalantly over the school grounds, having finished her turkey sandwich. Suddenly, she heard someone yelling, "Ami!" Looking to her right, she saw Usagi, arms flailing, running towards her.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi tripped and nearly fell flat on her face.  
  
Oh, Usagi, Ami thought, stifling a giggle as she helped her friend up. You silly ditz!  
  
Usagi sighed, "After school today, meet me out front. There's someone I want to introduce you to. She's new here and I offered to show her around. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Ami replied. "See you there!"  
  
-----  
  
"Where are you going?" Luna asked, slightly confused through the communicator.  
  
"Just around the town, no place specific," Usagi replied, "Don't worry. I'll be home by dinner."  
  
"Of course," The guardian groaned. The screen went black after Usagi got to make her disapproving face. Sighing deeply, Luna jumped off the bed and out the door. The girl just attracted bad news, especially on the excursions governed by whim. It never hurts to track her, that's what good guardians do.  
  
-----  
  
After school, Makoto rushed outside to where she was supposed to meet Usagi.  
  
Makoto was the first one there, though. I wonder what Usagi's friend is like and if she'll like me, Makoto thought nervously. I hope they get here soon.  
  
As Ami approached the meeting place, she saw a tall girl with reddish-brown hair standing there. She seems...familiar somehow, Ami thought. As if we've met before.  
  
She walked up to the girl and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Mizuno Ami. Are you Usagi-chan's friend?"  
  
Makoto jumped when she heard a girl talk to her. "Yes, I'm Kino Makoto. So, um, do you know where we are going? And do you have any idea where Usagi is?"  
  
Ami laughed. "I have no idea where we are going. You can never tell with Usagi. As to her lateness, Usagi is always late."  
  
"I'm not that late!" Usagi yelled as she ran up to the pair, "I just had to talk to Haruna-sensei for a bit. We could go to the Crown, or maybe the park? Where ever you want. We're here to be your guides."  
  
There was just something about Makoto that made her smile, almost like the feeling of being protected. Could that be the same feeling I got from Minako and Rei? After these times of fighting, Usagi had come to trust her instincts more, but she couldn't just blurt out anything about senshi in public. What if she was wrong?  
  
"I don't care where we go; I'm still learning the area. I'll follow wherever you two decide to go." Makoto looks at Ami and Usagi and is startled when she feels that she has seen those two before. That's silly...I just met them today.  
  
"We'll start with the arcade then and work our way back around to the park," Usagi took Makoto by the hand, "Come on, let's go!"  
  
------  
  
Luna took in deep breaths of air. She was getting too old to run around a city. Four legs or not, they were still short cat legs. She was relieved to know that her trouble paid off with the reward of seeing Usagi standing with Ami and another girl, most likely Makoto, the new girl that she would guide.  
  
Her ruby eyes moved across the area to see Mervyl. Her hair stood on end and her back instinctively arched. He's one of the reasons that I have to follow her around so much. Hissing lightly, Luna moved out of sigh! t but close enough to watch them all.  
  
-------  
  
Look at her! Hanging out like no care in the world... makes me feel revolted that I lost to the likes of her...  
  
Vortex has been on this sort of trip nearly non-stop. Mervyl has been avoiding Ami, ever since Vortex told him who she was. Vortex, however, was just aching for a way to make the girl's life a living hell. MORE of a reason that Mervyl avoided her. He felt horrible about allowing Vortex to torment her when she and Usagi had that argument...  
  
Mervyl was about to walk away when his eyes met Usagi's...  
  
"Shoot..." he mumbled...  
  
Usagi froze, her hand unknowingly tightening around Makoto's wrist. Feeling her flinch, Usagi let go quickly and apologized. Turning back to Mervyl she smiled warmly and continued to lead the other two girls away from the school.  
  
"Ami, Mervyl was watching us," She whispered to her friend. Mervyl looked as Usagi seemed to be ushering Ami and the other girl away. You've been spotted bucko! Vortex sneered snobbishly.  
  
Mervyl only looked as Usagi was whispering to Ami. She tensed up for a few seconds then loosened. "She has to know who I am... There's no other reason why she's afraid of me...  
  
Huh? Vortex inquired...  
  
"Think about it... The looks that this girl gave me at the resort a few weeks back? It makes sense now..."  
  
Do you think she's a senshi? Vortex inquired. Evil creeping into his voice...  
  
"Too early to tell..." Mervyl answered. "...But there is one way to find out!" Steeling himself, he walked towards the girls again...  
  
"HEY! USAGI!" he greeted...  
  
"Oh, hey Mervyl," Usagi returned, urging herself to not lose her composure, "How are you?"  
  
Mervyl noted her facial features. They seemed normal. "Fine. I just wanted to apologize about the Resort trip. I swear, it's like those dumb senshi and that Wolf Creature always seems to lead to me being comatose suddenly..."  
  
"Awe, it's not your fault," She laughed nervously, "And the senshi, wow. I bet they have the shortest skirts in all of Tokyo..."  
  
"Yeah..." Mervyl watched her as he prepared the trap, "But they aren't all females. I heard that this wolf was also looking for this dude named Endymion or something. About how he died in the future and such..."  
  
"Endymion..." Usagi's heart froze. Serenity's Endymion? A coldness seemed to blow over her entire body as her blue eyes became crystalline and the color flushed from her face. "What an odd thing to hear." She pushed out with a light cough.  
  
"Anyways, Mervyl, I'd like you to meet Makoto." Usagi stepped out from in between the two, still looking as if she had seen a ghost, "Makoto is sort of new here and we are showing her around."  
  
Mervyl looked at Usagi. She was pale as a ghost...  
  
We got her! She has to be a senshi! Vortex growled triumphantly. Mervyl, however still wasn't convinced. "Pleased to meet you." He said to Makoto. "Mervyl Masters. I'm in the same class as... Ami..." Mervyl was about to slip up and call Ami, Mercury. He did that and he knew that the 'I don't know what's happening to me' gig would've been up...  
  
"Usagi, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"  
  
"Just a little off today." Her bright eyes once again lit up, "Nothing to worry about." Usagi turned back to Ami and Makoto, "I think we should be on our way. We don't want it to be too late when we're done with our tour of Juuban."  
  
Walk with them, this might prove interesting... Mervyl nodded. "Mind if I tagged along?" Mervyl smiled brightly...  
  
"No, not at all..." What else could she say? Would she turn him away and possibly expose herself. Was that what he was digging for all this time? Was that why he brought up Endymion?  
  
Mervyl decided to back off for now, he stepped besides Ami as the four began their walk...  
  
Ami smiled wanly at Mervyl. "So...what's up?"  
  
Your death Vortex responded in the back of Mervyl's mind. Mervyl, however, nodded. The icy grip of regret wrapped around his heart like a vice. His best friend, how can he go on fighting her...  
  
"I'm.. Fine really. Been busy doing stuff. You?"  
  
He's uncomfortable around me, Ami thought, which is perfectly understandable. But...I'm going to miss being friends with him. I hope we can get him back to normal.  
  
She blinked and smiled. "Just...stuff, I guess."  
  
Mervyl wanted to breakdown and spill everything. Sure, Earth may have been compromised, but damn the Earth! He lowered his voice to a whisper...  
  
"Look Ami... I'm sorr-"  
  
He was then interrupted, as Usagi took Ami by the arm.  
  
"So where do you think our first stop should be?" she said.  
  
"How about Eishindo Books?" Ami suggested. "They have a great selection."  
  
Seeing the look on Usagi's face, she decided that that was not such a good idea.  
  
"Okay, Crown Arcade, then?"  
  
"Works for me!" Usagi smiled. She tried to remain cool and composed but Mervyl's presence left her jittery. Did Vortex see everything he did? Does he just take over at random times? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered.  
  
Mervyl was also a bit jittery. Usagi's timely interruption saved him from blurting out everything to Ami. And even so, he was sure that the girl suspected something now...  
  
For Vortex, going to the Arcade was murder. The park where he lost control of Mervyl was a hop, skip, and a jump away from there.  
  
Still, he knew the park inside out...  
  
The Park, Vortex growled.  
  
"How about the park?" Mervyl asked.  
  
Ami nodded. "That'd be fine! The park's great! What do you think, Usa- chan?"  
  
"Oh," Usagi looked back at Mervyl, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice, "that'd be fine."  
  
Mervyl caught a glimmer of suspicion.  
  
The park was so blatantly obvious, Vortex!  
  
So sue me! Vortex shot back...  
  
Mervyl sighed. Mervyl was starting to wonder if it was a mistake to even be with these girls. Still, it's too late to back down now...  
  
But Mervyl came up with another idea.  
  
The idea sickened him. "I'm kind of famished though. How about some ice cream?"  
  
Ami smiled, but inwardly she thought, Why does he keep changing his mind? What is he planning?  
  
Aloud she said, "Sure! We could go to Fruits Parlor Crown, it's right above the arcade."  
  
"Great!" Mervyl said.  
  
I've gotta be the biggest hypocrite on earth for doing this...  
  
Mervyl once again steeled himself. "Hey Ami, I heard some people talking. They mentioned that you and Usagi were fighting on the street recently...?" Mervyl looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
He's trying to faze me, she thought. I have to stay composed.  
  
She giggled. "Me? Fighting? Why would I do a thing like that? And Usagi's such a...sorry...wimp! She hates fighting!"  
  
She ignored the "Hey!" that came from Usagi's direction.  
  
Mervyl laughed, showcasing good acting skills. Well it is a rumor. I only asked 'cause I heard a complete stranger had to break you two up. And even then you ran away crying..."  
  
Mervyl decided to put his 'solemness' to good use. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? I mean, you were out of it that day, didn't talk to nobody. I hear that you even got an 80 on the History quiz!" A gasp came from Usagi.  
  
Ami blinked. "I received a 91 on the History quiz, thank you. And yes, Usagi and I had a slight disagreement, but I can assure you that we were not...street-fighting. Why would we do that?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would tell me." Mervyl responded, flipping the pressure.  
  
Ami tried to remain calm, but she couldn't help it. "I know what you're trying! Vortex! You're in there, aren't you! Keep your ugly nose out of my life, you creep!"  
  
She jumped on him, and pushed him to the ground before he had time to react.  
  
Makoto was shocked by Ami's reaction. She instantly ran over to the fighting pair to try and pull them apart. "What is going on? Who is Vortex? And how could he be in there? Someone explain to me what is going on!"  
  
Ami breathed heavily, glaring at Mervyl as she pulled away from him. "Vortex...is...well..."  
  
Looking at Makoto, an image flashed through her mind. It was the great battle. She, Mercury, was being attacked by the hideous monster that was Vortex. As she screamed, two senshi...Venus and another...attacked the beast. That other...it was Jupiter. Jupiter...She stared at Makoto. So familiar.  
  
"Luna!" she cried. "Do you...don't you...can't you..."  
  
Luna's ears perked up from her distant hiding place. Ami hadn't seen her, none of the girls had. Usagi quickly restrained Ami and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing? You're insane and you're gonna blow our cover."  
  
"Ummm....hold on....I'm still very confused." Makoto was surprised by the way Ami looked at her. "Did I do something? And who is Luna?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, Makoto," Usagi smiled, "And Luna is just my cat. Ami's been under a lot of stress lately, and I dunno..." She couldn't lie. She couldn't tell the truth, but she couldn't just lie.  
  
Mervyl stayed on the ground.  
  
Some friend... Vortex mocked.  
  
"Shut up..." Mervyl mumbled.  
  
She takes out all her frustrations on you, my friend. She's a senshi; you don't mean squat to her precious princess. She's not your friend. She's no different than those punks that mess with you. That bullies you. She sees you as a blemish, and obstacle, rather than a friend...  
  
Mervyl got onto one knee. Vortex pressed this advantage...  
  
She doesn't see any difference between me and you. And now she proved it. She just spat on your friendship...  
  
He breathed heavily as he got up slowly. For a girl, she tackled pretty hard.  
  
"And I thought YOU, of all people, would understand..." His statement was 'floaty', up in the air. But he could tell that Ami caught it. Vortex was right. It wasn't his fault, and yet she tackled him, attacked him to get to Vortex.  
  
"It's not my fault, damnit!!!!" Mervyl yelled...  
  
For a few seconds his and Ami's eyes locked. Then he ran off.  
  
-----------  
  
He stopped in a nearby ally. He was too angry to cry, too angry to go back. His mind was clouded. The pains of having one of his closest friends stab him like this.  
  
Sure, he was asking for it, but Vortex made sure to keep Mervyl's mind occupied...  
  
Strike back... let her know the consequences...  
  
It was a losing battle for Mervyl. Anger was the one thing that could allow Vortex to break free.  
  
She already chose what she thought of you... "Creep"... Vortex used Ami's words for his advantage. It was enough...  
  
Vortex was free...  
  
---  
  
Usagi and Ami stood in shock, Makoto in utter confusion. "I'm sorry, Makoto. Mervyl has had a lot happen to him lately. I don't know if you've heard but he's been attacked by something, no one is quite sure what. Just watch out when it comes to him."  
  
Makoto sensed that the two are holding back. What are they hiding? With some hesitation, Makoto asked, "It seems as if you are not telling me something. I know I just met you, but I feel as if it is something important. You...I mean....it's just that....I just met you, but I feel as if we've met before. Strange, huh? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just feel very confused... mixed up inside....almost, like I'm not me...as if I'm forgetting something I used to know, that I need to know..." Makoto shook her head. "I'm not making any sense, am I? I'm sure you've never felt that way, have you, Usagi?"  
  
"You have no idea," Usagi nearly whispered.  
  
"Isn't that so?"  
  
The voice was cold, evil, and all too familiar. The three girls turned to see Vortex. He stood with a stone face; he looked over the three girls. Oddly, he had both arms behind his back.  
  
"Amiko, good to see you again, senshi!" Vortex said non-chalantly.  
  
He saw Makoto.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Vortex. And I have a slight problem. You see, my teeth are dirty, and I'm all out of spleens..."  
  
He looked over at Ami.  
  
"So I was wondering if Amiko would lend me hers."  
  
Ami's face turned red. "Don't call me that! You jerk, how dare you?! I...I hate you, and what you've done to Mervyl!" She did a series of somersaults towards Vortex and kicked him in the face with the last one. "Bring it on!"  
  
She knew this wasn't a good idea. After all, she couldn't transform in front of Makoto, and kicks and punches wouldn't really cut it if she was going to face this monster. However, her rage overcame her mind's sensible arguing, and she gave it all she had.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
He hit her with an uppercut, kicked her in the stomach, and flung her aside, laughing. "Not so hot without your superpowers, eh?"  
  
Ami groaned in pain as she hit the ground, wounds bleeding profusely.  
  
Makoto didn't know who this new guy was, but he had really ticked her off. Hitting her friend like that! She ran to the guy, and started pummeling him. She had had plenty of training before, and she knew how to fight. Plus, she was bigger than Ami, so she thought she stood a better chance.  
  
Vortex got caught with her first flurry, stunned that a mere human could move so fast and precise. Still, she was only human, and Vortex was so much more.  
  
He decided to toy with her and dodged every single punch and kick she sent his way. He spinned a particular lunging kick, grabbed her, and threw her to the ground. There was something about this girl that was... familiar. He looked over at Ami's body. She was still conscious.  
  
"You know, you look cute when you bleed!"  
  
Vortex walked over to her, not seeing the black cat that landed next to Makoto.  
  
"I bet that right now, you wish you never met me." Vortex kneeled beside her.  
  
"I...already...do..." Ami spat out defiantly.  
  
Vortex shook his head. He reached down and grabbed her face, forcing her to face him.  
  
"I could kill you so easily right now, but I won't. Instead, I'm going to teach you a lesson in pain and loss. From this day forward, I will strike you where you are most vulnerable. Your heart."  
  
Vortex smiled.  
  
"I hope that living your life in servitude to another is worth the suffering you're about to go through. You've guaranteed the senshi's deaths, cause you're the weak spot my friend. I will crush everything you hold dear my sweet Amiko. Your Mother, Your cousin, Mervyl, Urawa, Usagi, Rei, they're ALL fair game now! And once I grow tired of that... once I feel that you have suffered enough... you know what I will do next?"  
  
Vortex leaned in very close.  
  
"I'm going to eat your brains!"  
  
Vortex snickered at his own sick humor. He stood up, but not before taking off Ami's bow tie off her uniform and wrapping it around his bicep.  
  
"To remember you by, my sweet Amiko..."  
  
Vortex let out an evil laugh.  
  
Vortex was having the most fun he had in a while. So much fun that he neglected Usagi who had snuck up behind him. Insane as it was, she did the best she could without transforming, striking Vortex across the back of the head with her bag just to draw him away from Ami.  
  
Luna saw him turn to Usagi and lunge at her. As ungraceful as she was at times, she was a quick one when it counted. Behind her she could hear Makoto's groans. She was strong, able to protect herself well, and very protective.  
  
Protective...She seems so familiar. Could there be a chance? Could she be one of the senshi? Jupiter was the planet of protection and that's the only inner left. Her thoughts were interrupted by Usagi's yells, "What's there to lose?"  
  
Luna assured herself that she was doing the right thing and back-flipped, a green henshin pen falling to the ground before her as she landed. "Makoto, help your fellow senshi! Pick it up and transform!"  
  
Makoto picked up the henshin pen. This all seemed vaguely familiar. Then, without fully realizing why, she shouted, "JUPITER POWER!!!!" All of a sudden, her school outfit changed into a senshi fuku, like that of Sailor V's. She looks at Vortex. I think I remember him... She looks into his face, and it hits her. I am Sailor Jupiter...I killed him before. He was reborn, too? With redoubled vigor, she starts attacking him. She starts gaining more memories, and shouts, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!!"  
  
Using the teenager as a distraction, he shadow phased behind Jupiter, but she blocked the elbow aimed for her head. Vortex dodged the retaliatory head butt that she unleashed.  
  
The two traded punches and kicks, with Jupiter almost matching Vortex in tenacity. Vortex noticed a difference in her fighting style than that of Mars. She was stronger, while Mars was a bit more 'flowing'. Vortex could almost respect her, if she hadn't...  
  
Then it hit him. The rage, the humiliation, the memory of his death. It added strength and speed to his attacks and slowly he was gaining the upper hand...  
  
Usagi slowly backed away from Jupiter and Vortex. Ami was still on the ground, a bit disoriented.  
  
She was a bit shocked at the fact that Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter...  
  
The name brought her back to her senses. Jupiter was strong but Vortex was still pushing her. Usagi quickly dropped her things at her feet and transformed, "Moon Prism Power!" Vortex continued his assault. Twice Jupiter dropped to a knee, but she bounced right back up to continue. Vortex soon had enough and shadow phased over her. He then bounced himself off a nearby wall and immediately regretted it...  
  
"...Action!" was all that was heard before a bright golden disc was sent hurtling towards Vortex. Sailor Moon stood in a stance that showed she was ready to jump into action, her eyes on the monster.  
  
Vortex spun his body to avoid the attack. And it narrowly missed him. Moon's aim was improving greatly. He landed and ducked the disc on its return flight.  
  
"The same old attack? Someone is getting predictable!" Vortex taunted. Secretly praying thanks that he dodged the attack that could have ended him...  
  
"Funny, seeing as how you barely missed it," Sailor Moon pointed to the scar across Vortex's chest. "This time."  
  
"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! But you already knew that."  
  
"How many times are you going to say that? How many times must you fool yourself into thinking that you have a chance in hell of winning?" Vortex backed up so that he wasn't between the two senshi. He lowered his voice so that only Moon could hear it.  
  
"Tell me something, have you even wondered HOW you died a coward's death in the future?" Vortex smiled an evil smile. "Your sweet little Endymion just couldn't stand to watch you suffer. He practically threw himself into the enemy. His body snapped like a slim-jim!" Vortex laughed. "You couldn't go on. You just stood there, not even dodging the blow that killed you..." Vortex started to laugh harder now..."It was so sickly dramatic. Such heroic nonsense!" And to think that he died for your worthless ideals..."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes lit up with anger, "Our ideals are not worthless! You're nothing but a liar!" The senshi lunged at Vortex, throwing a punch to meet with the side of his face with all of her force behind it.  
  
Her initiative stunned Vortex, and in all fairness, he did feel it. But instead of retaliating, he laughed.  
  
"Moon, if I'm a liar, then how did I know that you were the Princess when obviously no one else knows?" Vortex asked.  
  
"And by the way, I have a hunch on just WHO Endymion might be, and if he is who I think he is, than your future is already screwed..." Vortex nodded his head as he studied her face. "But I've talked enough. Time to throw down..." and with that, Vortex swung his leg out in a sweeping motion...  
  
Sailor Moon jumped back, dodging Vortex's attempt. He knew who Endymion was? Her words were stuck in her throat. She continued to walk backwards but in a moment of ungracefulness stumbled over uneven ground and fell down. Vortex looked at her and laughed as she stumbled. Then he pressed a boot into her sternum hard...  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
Jupiter launches a ball of lightning at Vortex so quickly that he wouldn't be able to dodge it. It won't kill him, but it should cripple him enough to stop fighting. And, she aimed it so that Sailor Moon would be fine.  
  
There is times that, when terrible things happen too fast for rational thought, strange phrases are muttered. Such classics as "Crap!" and "Aw shoot!" were created. Vortex never thought he would be at such a situation. But now he is, and out of his mouth comes one of the most unorthodox phrase ever to leave his mouth...  
  
"Meep?"  
  
The attack slammed into him. By instinct, he shadow phased, but that was AFTER the contact. It caused quite an after effect, as Vortex just seeming disintegrated...  
  
"Whoa!" That was all Sailor Jupiter was able to say before she ran over to Sailor Moon. "Please be okay, please be okay." She was relieved to see that she was still breathing normally. "Ami? Are you okay, too?" After checking her, too, she was able to discern that she would be fine, too.  
  
Sailor Moon detransformed, still laying on the ground, and in moments was just Usagi again, "Why are all the senshi always right under my nose?"  
  
Luna trotted over, a grave look on her face, "It's your common past that draws you all together."  
  
Had she heard? She had to, even with Vortex whispering, cat ears can hear more than human ears could ever. How could she tell the others all the things Vortex had been giving her? All lies, hopefully...  
  
Usagi jumped up and hugged Makoto tightly, "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi! You still have to meet Minako and Rei."  
  
Jupiter detransformed into Makoto. She started during cartwheels, happy that Usagi and Ami are okay, that she is okay, that Vortex is gone, that she remembers who she is, and mostly that she finally has friends! She stopped right in front of Ami, helping her up and giving her a big hug. After letting go, she asked, "Who are Minako and Rei? More Sailor Senshi?" Makoto can't help but grin widely! She knows these people!  
  
"Yeah!" Ami said with a smile, seeing how happy Makoto was. "Rei is Sailor Mars. And Minako is Sailor Venus. She used to be known as Sailor V -- you've heard of her, right? Oh, I'm so glad you're on the team!"  
  
Makoto hugs Ami and Usagi, glad to finally have friends.  
  
Here is the information! I am not trying to get credit for anything! I just know some stuff! Most of the things here are or have already been coptrighted, and I'm not taking any credit for it! I just hope you like it! 


End file.
